A Serpente e o Lobo
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: (Snupin) Hogwarts sabe da licantropia de Remus e o Gryffindor sente que sua vida acabou. O que mais desejava era ser encarado como alguém e não uma coisa, principalmente por ele, o garoto que amava.


**Título:** A Serpente e o Lobo | **Ship** : Remus Lupin/Severus Snape| **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Gênero:** Romance | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One-shot| **Idioma:** Português |

 **Sinopse:** (Snupin) Hogwarts sabe da licantropia de Remus e o Gryffindor sente que sua vida acabou. O que mais desejava era ser encarado como alguém e não uma coisa, principalmente por ele, o garoto que amava.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

 **Avisos:**

(1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.

(2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! Aqui está mais uma fic! Minha primeira fic Snupin. Espero que gostem. Bjs: D

 **S.L**.

 **A SERPENTE E O LOBO**

Remus estava uma lástima. Seu pior receio se tinha tornado realidade. Todo o mundo sabia que ele era um lobisomem e agora o evitavam, como se tivesse contraído Varíola de Dragão. Os Marotos, tal como Lily, o tentavam animar, mas nada do que eles faziam ou diziam o ajudava a se sentir melhor. O Maroto sentia que nunca mais iria ser encarado como _alguém_ , mas _uma coisa_. Principalmente por _ele,_ o garoto que amava e que tinha descoberto seu segredo e revelado a seus colegas. Mas o moreno já devia saber que não se devia confiar em Slytherins…

Numa noite fria de inverno, os alunos se encontravam no Salão Nobre, jantando, enquanto conversavam sobre o tema do momento: "a licantropia de Lupin".

Remus, no entanto, tentava não prestar atenção ao que acontecia em seu redor e tentou se focalizar na comida maravilhosa que estava á sua frente, mas não conseguia. Sentia os olhares de seus colegas sobre si e os sussurros. Suspirou, se sentindo cansado e olhou em volta. Os alunos olhavam para ele com receio e sussurravam entre si. Voltou o rosto, observando seus amigos que, praticamente, engoliam tudo o que estava á frente deles e falou:

-Vou para o dormitório. Estou cansado. – Os Marotos se viraram para ele, preocupados e Sirius, engolindo o jantar á pressa, perguntou:

-Já, Moony? Mas você nem tocou no jantar.

-Não tenho fome, Pad. – Respondeu Remus, tristemente. Os Marotos o observavam se levantando e saindo para fora do salão. O Gryffindor tentou não olhar em volta, mas sentiu os olhares de seus colegas sobre si, o incomodando. Acelerou o passo, tentando não escutar os sussurros de seus colegas, mas seu ouvido sensível de lobisomem escutava cada palavra do que diziam: " _Ele é um lobisomem_. " " _Não deveria estar em Hogwarts_." " _Ele pode machucar pessoas_." " _Tenho medo dele_."

Saiu do Salão Nobre e subiu as escadas. Sem que pudesse conter, lágrimas começaram caindo livremente por seu rosto, lhe dificultando a visão. Sentia que sua vida tinha terminado. Ninguém iria empregar um lobisomem. As garotas o olhavam com receio ou com nojo e seus colegas se afastavam. Ninguém o ajudava. Todos o repudiavam. Era horrível uma pessoa ser discriminada por uma situação que não tinha culpa. Ele foi mordido aos nove anos, por Fenrir Greyback, porque seu pai tinha uma dívida para com ele e não a conseguia pagar.

A sensação de estar sozinho, de se sentir abandonado, era dolorosa. Ninguém o compreendia. Estaria sozinho, sempre sozinho.

Passou por um corredor, que estava vazio, com as palavras de seus colegas ecoando em sua mente. Virou a esquina e embateu contra alguém. Ouviu o som de livros caindo e uma voz furiosa ecoou pelo local:

-Tenha cuidado, lobisomem. Você poderia ter estragado meus livros.

Remus não disse nada, reconhecendo a voz. Era a voz _dele_ , da pessoa que tinha descoberto seu segredo e contado a todo o mundo, a voz de Severus Snape. Limpou rapidamente as lágrimas á manga do uniforme e olhou para o colega, que se encontrava ajoelhado no chão e recolhia os livros.

-Severus? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, espantado, não contando o encontrar ali. Snape, com os livros em seus braços, se ergueu e olhou para o Gryffindor, com seus olhos negros. Remus percebeu que ele estava com receio, mas não disse nada.

-O que você quer, lobisomem? – Perguntou o Slytherin, o olhando com desprezo. Remus, embora já estivesse habituado às expressões de desprezo de outras pessoas, ficou magoado quando Severus o olhou dessa maneira. O fitando com tristeza, pediu:

-Conversar, por favor.

-Eu não tenho nada que falar com você, aberração. – Rosnou o Slytherin se afastando dele com desprezo, tentando não se lembrar daquela noite no Salgueiro Lutador. Tinha sido traumático para Severus não encontrar Remus, mas sim um lobisomem sedento de sangue.

-Severus, por favor. – Pediu o Gryffindor, com voz fraca. Snape se virou para lhe falar com acidez mas, vendo a expressão de tristeza e desamparo de Remus, se calou. Suspirou e perguntou, desconfiado:

-O que você quer de mim?

-Por que é que foi contar sobre minha licantropia? – Perguntou Remus, com tristeza.

-Todos precisavam de saber. – Respondeu o Slytherin, não convictamente -Você é perigoso.

-Ou será que foi por vingança. - Severus desviou o olhar, não dizendo nada, e Remus continuou – Por eu ser um Maroto?

-Isso não importa. – Falou o Slytherin, tentando se afastar, mas Remus agarrou seu braço e o prensou contra a parede.

-Eu não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu no salgueiro lutador! – Exclamou Remus, sentindo o desespero tomando conta de si, mas se controlando. Severus o fitou, sem nada dizer e ele continuou - Foi Sirius quem o levou até lá.

-Você quase me matou. – Falou o Slytherin, com raiva – Se não fosse o maldito Potter, estaria morto.

-Eu não consigo me controlar! – Exclamou Remus, desesperado – O lobo é mais forte que eu durante a lua cheia! Eu não queria machucar você!

O Gryffindor fechou os olhos, desviando o rosto, sentindo lágrimas caindo. Largou o Slytherin, se encostou á parede, deslizando para o chão e colocou a cabeça em cima das pernas, começando a chorar. Severus o fitou, chocado. Nunca pensou que Remus estivesse sofrendo desse jeito. Se ajoelhou a seu lado e Lupin se atirou para seus braços, chorando descontroladamente e suplicando:

-Me desculpe, me desculpe...

Sem saber o que fazer, Severus acariciou os cabelos claros de seu colega, que fungou e começou contando sua história. Precisava de desabafar. Snape, no início, não queria saber mas, ouvindo o tom baixo e sedutor de Remus, se calou e ouviu com atenção. Embora Lupin não notasse, sua expressão de indiferença, passou incredulidade, repulsa e tristeza ao ouvir o que ele contava. Percebeu que a culpa de ser um lobisomem não era do Gryffindor, mas sim de Greybacke sentiu raiva dele.

Remus terminou de falar e inspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de ervas que emanavam das vestes do colega e sentiu seu lobo interior se remexendo, gostando do contato. Se encostou mais a seu colega, que não o impediu, mas simplesmente admitiu, chocado:

-Eu não sei o que falar.

Remus sorriu ao escutar a voz do Slytherin, que era baixa, atraente. Olhou para seus lábios, sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de o beijar, mas se conteve. Os dois estiveram abraçados durante algum tempo, Snape pensando nas palavras de Remus e Lupin aproveitando cada minuto em que estava abraçado ao Slytherin.

Severus, se apercebendo que estava agarrado a Remus, se afastou de rompante e disse, se levantando:

-Bom…tenho de ir.

Remus o fitou com tristeza e falou:

-Obrigado por me ouvir.

-De..de nada. – Gaguejou o Slytherin, se afastando. – Remus sentiu seu lobo interior se remexendo, inquieto, pela separação e pediu:

-Severus, por favor, não conte nada do que lhe falei. Eu não gostaria de ver minha vida espalhada pela escola.

Snape se virou para ele, vendo seus olhos castanhos o fitando suplicantemente, enquanto o Gryffindor viu seus olhos negros brilhando.

-Não contarei. – Prometeu e se afastou, deixando o Gryffindor sozinho com seus pensamentos: " _Porque contei tudo a ele? Será que ele vai mesmo cumprir o que prometeu? Meu Merlin, o que acabei de fazer…"_

Ficou mais um pouco sentado no chão frio do castelo. Suspirou, cansado, mas não tinha forças para se mexer. O cheiro de Severus continuava impregnado em suas narinas, o acalmando.

Pouco depois, ouvindo passos no corredor, se levantou e se dirigiu para seu dormitório. Não queria encontrar seus colegas, que falariam mal dele.

Sentiu que precisava urgentemente de descansar, colocar as ideias em ordem. O contato com Severus o tinha relaxado, mas também tinha baralhado seus pensamentos.

 **OoOoO**

Remus, depois da conversa que teve com o Slytherin, ficou mais tranquilo. Os sussurros de seus colegas não o incomodavam mais. Se sentia leve, feliz. Snape, embora quisesse negar, também tinha gostado da companhia do Gryffindor. Remus tinha aparecido de repente em sua vida como uma luz e lhe mostrado que nem tudo era escuridão e trevas. Embora eles fossem opostos, se completavam.

No dia seguinte, para Remus, as aulas correram muito melhor. De vez em quando, olhava disfarçadamente para Snape, que o olhava de volta. Os Marotos estranharam a mudança repentina de comportamento mas não disseram nada. Á noite, decidiu enviar uma carta a Severus, para se encontrarem e conversarem. Por uns momentos, hesitou, temendo que ele não aceitasse, mas sua coragem Gryffindor o levou a enviar a carta. Embora tenha esperado uns minutos pela resposta, lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Por fim, meia hora depois, Snape lhe deu uma resposta, confirmando que também queria conversar com ele.

Para espanto de ambos, se aperceberam que se davam bem. Começaram se encontrando às escondidas, todas as noites. Inventavam a seus amigos a desculpa de que iam estudar para a biblioteca, mas se encontravam na Torre de Astronomia longe de todos e conversavam durante horas sobre vários temas. Remus começou percebendo que seu lobo interior se interessava cada vez mais pelo Slytherin, o desejando possessivamente. Com espanto, se apercebeu que o lobo tinha escolhido Severus como companheiro. O queria só para si, mas tinha de atuar com cuidado. Não queria que Severus se sentisse pressionado e se afastasse. O amava com paixão, mas não sabia como o conquistar.

 **OoOoO**

Estava uma bela noite de primavera. Remus e Severus estavam na Torre de Astronomia, conversando, não percebendo as horas passando. O relógio da escola tocou e eles contaram as badaladas. Eram doze, o que significava que era meia-noite. Severus suspirou, cansado e falou:

-É melhor irmos.

Remus olhou seu colega se levantar e fez a pergunta que mais o incomodava desde o início de seu relacionamento amigável com Severus:

-Severus, você ainda me odeia?

Snape olhou para o Gryffindor e hesitou, escolhendo as melhores palavras para lhe responder:

-Odeio os Marotos, não você.

-Eu sou um Maroto. – Falou Lupin, afastando o cabelo de seus olhos. Snape achou o gesto sensual e gaguejou, enquanto o Gryffindor se levantava:

-M-mas você é diferente, Remus.

Lupin olhou para os olhos de Snape, que brilhavam á luz da lua e sentiu uma enorme vontade de o beijar mas, mais uma vez se controlou e comentou, casualmente:

-Você sabe que faz hoje cinco meses desde que começámos nossa primeira conversa civilizada?

Severus riu, um riso baixo e rouco, mas que arrepiou Remus e respondeu:

-Você tem contado o tempo que estamos juntos?

-Sim. – Respondeu seriamente o Gryffindor, fazendo com que Snape parasse de rir e o fitasse seriamente.

-Porquê?

-Porque sinto que conheço você há muito mais tempo. E você me trás uma confiança tão grande.

-Você confia me mim? – Perguntou Snape, confuso – Um Slytherin, aspirante a Comensal?

 **-** Confio. – Respondeu Lupin – E acho que você não será um Comensal. Você tem potencial.

Snape não pode evitar sorrir com a sinceridade do Gryffindor, mas fez a pergunta que mais o incomodava nesse momento:

-E seus amigos? O que irão achar de nossa…amizade?

-Eles terão que entender. Você é especial para mim. – Disse Remus, simplesmente, tentando encerrar o assunto. Seus olhares se encontraram e o Gryffindor desviou o olhar.

-Especial? – Repetiu Snape, se colocando á sua frente e o olhando com curiosidade.

-Muito especial. – Falou Lupin, olhando para ele e falando com a voz rouca de desejo. Severus o olhou nos olhos e sussurrou:

-Me mostre.

O Gryffindor, com ambas as mãos, agarrou delicadamente os quadris de Snape, que não se moveu, esperando o próximo passo. Lentamente, aproximou seu rosto do dele, sentindo o cheiro forte de ervas, o inebriando. Seus lábios se tocaram suavemente e sentiu seu lobo uivando de satisfação. Gemeu e colou seu corpo ao dele, aprofundando o beijo. Severus tocou nos cabelos do Gryffindor, se apercebendo que eram sedosos e aprofundou o beijo. Lentamente, Remus pediu passagem com sua língua para a boca do Slytherin, que gemeu. Se apercebeu que gostava dos gemidos de Severus e seu lobo ronronou. O ar, para infelicidade de ambos, começou faltando e tiveram que se afastar. Remus sentiu seu lobo uivar de insatisfação e abriu os olhos, que nem tinha reparado que tinha fechado. Olhou para os lábios de Severus, que estavam inchados e sorriu. Finalmente tinha realizado seu desejo e declarou, com uma confiança que há muito tempo não tinha:

-Eu te amo. Quer namorar comigo?

Severus observou os olhos castanhos de Remus e viu sinceridade. Hesitou um pouco, mas falou o que sentia em seu coração:

-Eu não sei o que é amor. – Remus parou de sorrir, o fitando com tristeza e agarrou delicadamente sua mão. Snape continuou, ganhando um pouco de coragem – Mas, se amor é gostar de uma pessoa, sentir que não pode viver sem ela, olhar para ela sentir o tempo parar, desejar estar sempre com ela todos os minutos de nossa vida, a proteger de tudo e de todos, então, eu te amo. E sim, quero namorar você.

Remus sorriu, emocionado com a declaração de Severus e o queria beijar, mas uma dúvida ecoou por seus pensamentos, o sobressaltando. Hesitou um pouco, mas perguntou, temendo a resposta de seu companheiro:

-E quanto á minha licantropia?

Severus apertou a mão do Gryffindor e respondeu, com sinceridade:

-Só me incomoda ficar sem você durante alguns dias. Eu gostaria estar juntinho a você. Sempre.

Sem se conter, Remus colou seu corpo ao de Severus e o beijou apaixonadamente.

O futuro era desconhecido para ambos, mas sabiam que poderiam contar sempre um com o outro.

 **Fim**

 **Nota da Autora:** Oi! O que acharam da fic? Gostaram? Detestaram? Espero reviews, dizendo o que acharam. Obrigada por terem lido. Bjs :D


End file.
